Miedo a perderte
by Aguchaa
Summary: Bella Swan vive en Forks con su padre, Charlie. Su vida esta de cabeza, se siente sola y triste y aun no supera la muerte de su madre, Renee. Cuando Edward Cullen llega a Forks su vida cambia, se enamorara de el y tratara de descubrir que oculta.
1. Prologo

Miedo a perderte

Prologo:

Dolor, angustia, soledad, ganas de desaparecer, ganas de llorar, de poder cambiar las cosas. Lo primero que pense fue que las lagrimas se iban a llevar el sufrimiento, pero me canse de llorar ¿Donde estaba la felicidad que buscaba? ¿Algun dia iba a encontrarla realmente?

La respuesta tiene nombre y apellido, y aunque habia querido negarlo o ignorarlo, era Edward Cullen.

Espero que les guste la historia, soy muy nueva en esto pero me gustaria ver muchos reviews :)

Aguchaa :)


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo #1:

Prendi la luz a tientas, no sin antes tropezar con la pata de la mesita de la sala y maldecir por lo bajo. Suspire frustada, hoy no habia sido para nada un buen dia, Jessica y Lauren se habian encargado de ello. No entendia porque demonios lo hacian, ni que sucedia con ellas pero me habian echo el objeto de sus burlas y constantes comentarios malignos. Tampoco entendia que sucedia con Mike Newton ni con Tyler Crowley, a quienes seguia rechazando, no me interesaba salir con ellos.

Suponia que ese era el motivo de que Jessica Stanley, mi primer amiga en Forks, y Lauren Mallory, quien me detestaba desde el primer dia. Jessica estaba "secretamente" enamorada de Mike pero el no le pasaba ni siquiera la hora mientras que Lauren estaba enamorada de Tyler.

Suspire recordando el almuerzo de hoy, donde la conversacion general fue acerca de el baile de primavera que Lauren y Jessica estaban organizando. Ellas estaban comentandolo en la mesa a pesar de que faltaban dos meses.

-¿Y Bella? ¿de que crees que tema debe tratarse el baile de primavera? -pregunto malvadamente Lauren.

-No lo se, la verdad no me importa mucho -admiti mirando mi plato de pizza, ruborizada- lo que ustedes quieran esta bien.

-pero debe haber algo que te paresca apropiado Bella -insistio Jessica, sonriendo burlonamente- danos tu opinion, tal vez nos sea de ayuda.

-dejenla en paz, Lauren y Jessica -se metio Angela Weber- no voy a dejar que se burlen de ella, si necesitan opiniones hablen con Mike y Tyler.

Jessica y Lauren se callaron y empezaron a comer sus almuerzos, no les convenia que Mike y Tyler supieran sobre sus sentimientos hacia ellas, no les gustaba ser rechazadas.

-gracias, Angela -le susurre mirandola medio sonriente.

Ella era la unica que me defendia, todas las demas les tenian miedo a Jessica y a Lauren. Era realmente mi unica amiga, pero no llegabamos a ser mas que eso, no tenia una mejor amiga y a veces sentia que la necesitaba, a pesar de que gustaba la soledad.

El timbre del telefono me saco de mis recuerdos de hacia unas pocas horas. Era Charlie Swan, mi padre.

-hola Bells, ¿todo bien en casa?

-si, papa ¿en la jefatura? ¿alguien te dio problemas? -le pregunte sonriendo, en Forks nunca habia problemas graves por lo que mi padre, el jefe de policia Swan, pasaba la tarde jugando a las cartas con su compañero o con su mejor amigo Billy Black, que solia pasar la tarde en la jefatura con el.

-para nada, recien acaba de irse Billy -dijo, se rio y despues se acalro la garganta- dijo que Jacob te enviaba saludos, y que esperaba que lo vallas a ver pronto.

Charlie volvio a reir, yo bufe. Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy, era mi amigo desde la infancia pero el esperaba ser algun dia mas que eso para mi.

-no tengo interes de ir a la Push, papa -admiti mientras el seguia riendo.

-que lastima, porque nos invitaron a cenar mañana -me aclaro con el tono de voz que decia "lo lamento pero vendras conmigo".

Me estremeci, soportar a Jake toda la cena mirandome, no gracias. Buscaria alguna manera de poder faltar.

Y la idea llego a mi, Angela.

-lo lamento papa, pero quede con Angela para cenar -sonrei, era una pesima mentirosa pero si no me veia el rostro talvez creyera el engaño.

-¿y cuando paso eso? -gruño Charlie, el queria que saliera con Jacob, odiaba verme sola, siempre lo decia.

-hoy, papa -volvi a mentir- estaba por llamarla cuando llamaste, para confirmarle si iria.

-¿no prefieres venir a ver a Jacob? -pregunto esperanzado.

-no, prefiero salir con mi amiga, siempre te quejas que ando mucho sola.

Desde que me mude con el, despues de que el accidente de auto que mato a mi madre Renee y a su marido Phil no lograra hacerme desaparecer a mi tambien, habia preferido la soledad.

Lloraba en silencio, sola. Gritaba en el bosque, sola. Sufria sola. ¿que sentido tenia cargar a alguien mas con mi dolor y mi culpa? Ninguno, nadie merecia sufrir por mi, ni siquiera Charlie, asique me aislaba del mundo tratando de olvidar que la culpable de la muerte de mi madre era yo. Habia sido yo, y nadie mas que yo, la que habia enviado esa horrenda y lluviosa noche de invierno en Jacksonville a mi madre y a Phil a buscarme a la casa de una compañera porque no habia querido quedarme a dormir alli. Habia enviado a mi propia madre a su muerte, en todos los medios decia que era mas seguro quedarse en las casas, no habia que salir pero yo queria irme a mi cama a dormir. Y Renee habia venido a buscarme en el auto con Phil, la carretera estaba mojada y resbaladiza, una curva dificil y el auto se desvio. Yo apareci en el hospital, desperte a las dos semanas del accidente, y esperaba ver a mi madre pero alli estaba Charlie. Nunca mas volvi a ver a mi alocada, caprichosa y amorosa madre de nuevo, ni a su joven y reciente marido, un jugador de beisball profesional que no jugaba muy bien pero disfrutaba jugar y eso era lo mas importante.

Phil habia tratado de enseñarme a jugar pero era demasiado patosa como para echo, era incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana sin encontrar algo para tropesar, ya sean pequeñisimas piedritas o incluso mis propios pies. Todos me preguntaban como lo hacia, debia prestar el triple de atencion que los demas en donde caminaba y aun asi me cai, la respuesta era que soy demasiado torpe. Aun no logro adaptarme a las burlas de Jessica y Lauren sobre el porque me caia tanto.

Bufe indignada, odiaba ser tan torpe.

-¡Isabella Swan! -exclamo Charlie enfadado.

-¿que sucede? -le pregunte, saliendo de mis pensamientos- odio que me grites y lo sabes.

-llevo hablandote mas de diez minutos, Bella.

Que extraño, me habia quedado colgada.

-Lo lamento, Char... papa -le conteste, no le gustaba que lo llame Charlie- pero estaba pensando en que debo llamar a Angela.

-entonces estas segura de que no vendras -no me lo estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando.

-si, mas que segura -suspire fuertemente- no lograras convencerme y lo sabes.

-si, ya se -admitio mi padre, derrotado- bien te vere luego, supongo que aun no has echo la cena.

-iba a empezar despues de hacer los deberes, llamar a Angela y tomar un baño papa -le conteste exasperada- ¿para que quieres que empieze con la cena desde las cuatro de la tarde?

-es verdad, anda -dijo riendo ante su falta de orientacion- hasta luego Bells.

-adios, papa -sin decir mas corte.

Dios, ¿quien me mandaba a mentir? Nadie, solo a mi podian ocurrirme esas cosas, no sabia mentir. Por lo general, me descubrian al instante, tenia la verdad escrita en la cara le habia dicho su madre.

Marque el numero de Angela, rogando porque no tenga nada para hacer. Me recoste en la heladera, maldiciendo a Charlie, quien seguramente fue el de la estupenda idea de ir a cenar con Billy y Jacob.

-¿diga? -respondio la voz de mi amiga.

-hola Angela, soy Bella -le respondi aliviada.

-¡Bella! -exclamo sorprendida- ¿como estas?

-bien, sabes que tenia ganas de salir contigo -dije hablando rapidamente- ¿estas libre mañana en la noche? hace mucho que no salimos al cine o a cenar.

-¿De quien huyes? -se rio, me rei con ella- ¿Mike o Tyler?

-Jacob Black -le conteste- dime que estas libre, estoy desesperada.

-Hace mucho que no salimos, es verdad -admitio- estoy libre mañana asique saldremos Bella.

-Muchas gracias Ang -suspire aliviada- ¿adonde iremos?

-se me ocurre que podemos ir de compras al centro comercial de Seattle -dijo medio gruñendo, ella odiaba ir de compras casi tanto como yo- me estoy quedando sin ropa de abrigo.

-me parece bien -lo cierto era que tal vez necesitaba algunas cosas- despues cenaremos alli, ¿verdad?

-si, sera divertido -sonrei, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella aunque deba soportar a Jessica y a Lauren- bueno Bella, mañana veremos a que hora nos vamos, sera un estupendo viernes. Gracias a ti me salve de cuidar a los gemelos.

Me rei, los hermanos de Angela eran adorables pero muy traviesos.

-de nada Angela -le conteste entre risas- nos vemos mañana.

-adios Bella -mi amiga corto, yo suspire aliviada.

Me habia salvado de ir a cenar con Jake, a base de una mentira, pero aun asi me habia salvado. Durante un momento crei que Charlie no se tragaria mi mentira pero despues recorde que mi mama siempre decia que tenia la verdad escrita en la cara, si Charlie se trago mi embuste fue porque no me vio a la cara en el momento en que menti.

Despues de terminar mis deberes decidi ir a bañarme, tarde mas de lo normal ya que hoy habia llovido y empezaba a sentirme incomoda, como si estuviera a punto de resfriarme.

Cuando me acabe el agua caliente fui a cocinar la cena, tallarines con salsa de tomate. Estaban por terminar de cocerse los tallarines cuando llego Charlie. Mi padre colgo su pistola en el perchero y se sento a leer el diario.

-llame a Angela, nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir mañana despues del colegio al centro comercial de Seattle -le avise revolviendo la salsa- iremos de compras y luego cenaremos alli.

-tu odias ir de compras Bella -supuse por su tono de voz que estaba dudando de lo que decia.

-pero de vez en cuando debo ir, no puedo tener siempre la misma ropa -eso era cierto por lo menos- vendre a dejar la mochila y te llamare antes de irme.

-bien, como quieras -estaba ligeramente enfadado.

Servi los tallarines y cenamos en silencio, los dos disfrutabamos de eso. Despues de juntar la mesa y lavar los platos, recorde haberme olvidado una bolsa con ropa que Angela me habia pedido pretada en mi monovolumen asique fui a buscarla.

Cuando sali vi varios autos en el enorme garage de la casa vecina de la mia, del lado derecho. Esa casa estaba en venta, al parecer la habian comprado. Esa casa era mas una mansion, era gigantesca. Y era la unica casa grande cerca de las afueras del pueblo. En la oscuridad logre ver a una chica muy pequeña saltando y llevando una caja que parecia muy pesada para sus brazos, y a un chico enorme, era demasiado musculoso con dos cajas, una en cada mano. Decidi que era muy tarde para ir a saludar y mostrarme cortes pero en la mañana cuando me los cruzara los saludaria.

Subi a acostarme, estaba realmente agotada y rogaba por dormir sin sueños, pero, como me ocurria diariamente, las pesadillas no tardaron en llegar.

Luces. Las luces me cegaban, de repente un grito que reconoci como mio y un dolor agudo e insoportable. Unos fuertes brazos me recostaron en la hierba y lo siguiente era que desperte sola en un hospital.

Me desperte sobresaltada. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, segun el reloj de la mesita de luz. Senti frio, la ventana estaba abierta, asique fui a cerrarla.

Me sentia observada, genial. Estaba por volverme loca, eso seguro.

Me acoste y el sueño llego a los pocos segundos. Seguia sintiendome observada pero extrañamente protegida.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo #2:

**Edward's pov**

Gruñi. _Lo lamento hijo. Debemos volver a Forks, se que no te gusta pero entre todos haremos que funcione, ya no somos solo nosostros, Esme y Rosalie._ Volvi a gruñir, Rosalie seguia molestandome. Ni ella se creia ese rollo de hermana mayor protectora, no importaba lo que dijera Carlisle.

_Edward, me preocupa Jasper._ Alice recordo la vision que habia tenido. Jasper saltaba sobre un auto y se alimentaba de una joven. Sacudi la cabeza, mirando fijamente a mi hermana, su preocupacion por Jasper era excesiva pero necesaria. Su necesidad hacia la sangre humana era entendible, ya que habia vivido años saciandose de ella pero queria cambiar y poco a poco lo estaba logrando, sabia que era la unica manera de permanecer junto a Alice.

Alice y Jasper tenian una relacion tan pura que causaba envidia. Jasper habia sido capaz de cambiar todos sus ideales solo por permanecer a su lado, Alice habia recorrido corriendo mas de la mitad de los paises para llegar a donde el se encontraba.

La unica relacion parecida en nuestra familia era la de Carlisle y Esme. Eran completamentes sinceros el uno con el otro, se amaban desde la primera vez que se vieron, sus sentimientos eran siempre de amor y cuidado. Rosalie y Emmett eran completamente diferentes, aunque se amaban mucho.

La relacion entre ellos dos era completamente fisica. Se amaban, se cuidaban pero eran enfermizos. Vivian para tener sexo, practicamente, y sus pensamientos eran morbosos, lujuriosos, insoportables e increiblemente molestos. Despues de mas de una decada habia logrado crear una pared entre esos pensamientos y mi mente pero debes en cuando mas de uno lograba pasarse esa barrera y debia salir pitando a un lugar tranquilo hasta que mis nauseas cesaran.

Emmett solia decir que debia buscarme una novia para mantener la mente ocupada, aunque no la quisiera realmente. Despues de casi arrancarle la cabeza no volvio a sugerirlo pero Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle creian que debia buscarme una compañera, les preocupaba verme solo.

Nunca habia mostrado interes en nadie, ni siquiera en Tanya Denaly que cada vez que visitabamos Alaska se convertia en mi sombra y no dejaba de insinuarseme. Solia bloquear cada pensamiento suyo sobre mi, ya que solian ser fantasias en donde hacia cosas que jamas se me cruzarian por la mente, Tanya era linda pero no era para mi. A la unica chica en la que me habia fijado realmente solo la vi una vez, hace ya mas de un año.

Estaba cazando en Jacksonville, en un dia de gran tormenta y escuche un accidente de auto. Corri hacia alla y escuche los gritos de una mujer, pero despues el olor me golpeo. Sangre, mucha sangre con un olor que me llamaba. Queria beber pero cuando vi quien gritaba quede hechizado. Era una joven, palida de cabellos castaños con reflejos rojizos. Y el solo verla hizo que acudiera a salvarla, los otros dos ocupantes del auto estaban muertos, solo podia escuchar los latidos del corazon de la joven y sus sollozos desesperados por salir del auto volcado. Arranque la puerta trasera del auto, donde lloraba la joven, y la tome entre mis brazos. No podia morir alli, no la dejaria.

De golpe sus sollozos habian acabado. Asustado la saque y la sostuve entre mis brazos, su repiracion se volvio regular poco a poco y se acomodo en mis brazos. No pude evitar sonreir, era hermosa y su olor era unico. Me atraia pero me importaba mas dejarla a salvo, sentia que podia contenerme a pesar de estar rodeado del olor de su sangre y de la sangre de dos personas mas.

La recoste suavemente en el suelo y marque el numero de una ambulancia con mi celular, lo mas rapido posible, y anonimamente adverti a la policia. No podia permanecer mas tiempo alli, no debia tentar a la suerte pero una gran parte de mi queria quedarse a cuidar a esa desconocida. Me dije a mi mismo que la encontraria, ella tenia algo especial y mientras sentia que mi corazon se partia en millones de pedazos la deje alli, sola.

-Hey, hermanito ¿vuelves a soñar con la bella desconocida? -Emmett se burlaba apollado en el marco de la puerta, Rosalie enarcaba una ceja detras y Alice me miraba preocupada.

_debes olvidarte de ella y salir adelante, es estupido que sigas pensando en que la encontraras. Recuerda que ya a pasado un año, Edward_ Rosalie siempre haciendo sentir bien a los demas.

_la sigo buscando, pero es dificil, mas aun si nos mudamos tan lejos de Jacksonville. Si yo la hubiera visto la encontraria pero no sabemos ni el nombre, lo lamento_ Alice hacia lo posible por ayudarme, se lo agradeceria por siempre.

_gracias Alice, por lo menos cuanto con tu apoyo_

_Esme y Carlisle, te apoyan, solo quieren verte feliz, y Jasper trata de ayudarme a buscarla, el tambien te apoya Edward, no estas solo_

_ya lo se Alice, pero Rosalie me saca de mis casillas. No entiendo porque finge que se preocupa por mi, ella es a quien menos le importa_

_no seas asi con Rosalie, solo trata de verte feliz, muy a su manera. La conoces, ella te quiere y trata de cuidarte aunque a ti no te paresca_ Hice una mueca con los labios ante la respuesta de Alice.

_su manera es terrible_ Alice rio, Emmett y Rosalie la miraron y despues me miraron a mi, sin entender que sucedia.

_si, realmente apesta, lamento no haber contenido la risa_ hizo una mueca y fruncio su pequeña frente. _Rosalie te mira y ve a un hermano pequeño que necesita "algo" pues esta solo, se siente solo. Pobre de sus hijos, si los tuviera. Se salvaron de ella, serian una pequeñas victimas que me amarian_

Fui yo quien no soporto la risa, y Alice me siguio segundos despues.

-¿de que se rien? -Rosalie gruño y Emmett empezo a reirse ante la irritacion de su compañera- odio sus conversaciones silenciosas.

A Alice y a mi se nos daban bien las conversaciones "silenciosas" como las llamaban Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, pero a Rose realmente le molestaban, decia que porque ocultabamos cosas a los demas si no teniamos secretos entre todos.

Lo cierto era que Alice y yo teniamos "nuestros" secretos. Era mi hermana favorita, aunque estaba mal decirlo y solo ella lo sabia. Alice tambien me tenia como hermano favorito, tal vez porque nuestros "dones" no nos dejaban otra alternativa pero ella era muy confiable, y ambos tratabamos de, en mi caso, no escuchar lo pensamientos de los demas y, en el caso de Alice, no ver sobre su futuro basado en sus acciones porque queriamos darles privacidad a cada uno.

Con Alice nos protegiamos entre nosotros porque muchas veces no teniamos opcion.

-Chicos, ¿pueden dejar en paz a Edward y empacar sus cosas? -la voz dulce y musical de Esme, que siempre acudia en mi ayuda- y no es una pregunta Emmett, ve a empacar tu cosas.

Ella realmente nos conocia, sin la necesidad de un don porque eramos sus hijos. Todos amabamos a Esme, era la madre perfecta. Y la unica que yo habia tenido. No recordaba a mi madre, se que murio hace cien años y que se llamaba Elizabeth Masen pero era incapaz de recordar mas. Y de mi padre tambien recordaba solo el nombre, Edward Masen, pero no importaba mucho, mi vida habia seguido gracias a Carlisle, quien me salvo cuando estaba muriendo de fiebre española.

Recuerdo haberle preguntado a Carlisle porque me habia salvado a mi, el habia respondio que se sentia muy solo y que mi madre le habia pedido que me salve, como si sospechase que era Carlisle.

_Si no empacas, subire a castigarte Edward_ La voz de Esme sono en mi cabeza, solte una carcajada. Esme era incapaz de castigarme porque habia sido su primer hijo, el hijo prodigo. _de verdad, amor. Empaca por favor, si Emmett ve que no empacaste empezara a pelear de nuevo con que eres mi favorito_

No pude evitar reirme, peleabamos por ese motivo con Emmett desde hacia mas de cincuenta años. Alice y Rosalie peleaban por Carlisle, aunque ya todos sabiamos del favoritismo de Carlisle hacia Alice y hacia mi, a pesar de que no habia convertido a Alice le habia tomado un emorme afecto.

Esme se aclaro la garganta en el marco de mi puerta. Me di vuelta sonriendo, era la mejor sonrisa que tenia y era la favorita de Esme.

_Sabes que eres mi favorito, aunque es horrible hacer diferencias. No hagas que te castigue, sabes que odio castigarlos_

-Empaca o te pondre un castigo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen -me reto sonriendo Esme.

_Emmett me vio subir, hijo_ me explico dulcemente.

-Si, Esme -dije conteniendo la risa.

Se retiro de mi habitacion despues de dedicarme una deslumbrante sonrisa. La risa de Emmett se escucho por toda la casa. Suspire y empaque mis cosas a toda velocidad, termine antes que Emmett, ya que se habia distraido mirandole el trasero a Rosalie, quien estaba agachada recogiendo sus zapatos. Se habia ganado una buena reprienda de Esme y luego de Rose, yo por mi parte rei bien fuerte, para que me oyera.

Conduci solo en mi Volvo, llevando las docenas de cajas de zapatos de Alice y las mias. Rosalie iba con Emmett en su descapotable rojo, Carlisle iba en su Mercedes negro junto a Esme y Jasper conducia el todoterreno de Emmett junto con Alice.

El viaje fue muy largo desde Chicago hasta Forks, en la Peninsula de Olimpic. Habiamos vivdo en Forks hacia unos años y era realmente aburrido, habiamos vivido en las afueras de Forks pero decidimos por voto comprar una casa en el pueblo, en las orillas. Era una casa enorme, hermosa realmente y tenia solo una casa vecina que era bastante pequeña. Por lo que sabia, ahi vivian solo dos personas el jefe policia Charlie Swan y su hija Isabella.

El viaje a Forks duraria demasiado, debiamos parar para cargar combustible y descansariamos en un hotel, era miercoles y teniamos planeado llegar el viernes. Los humanos normalmente viajarian en avion hasta Seattle y conducirian hasta el pueblo, pero con Jasper no podiamos tomar ese riesgo, muchos humanos juntos en un espacio muy cerrado, asique planeamos ir en auto a pesar de que Rosalie refunfuño con que ella iria sola en avion de ser necesario, Carlisle le puso un alto diciendo que eramos una familia y nos comportariamos como tal.

_Jasper se sigue sintiendo culpable de que tengamos que viajar en coche, ¿verdad? _La voz de Alice resono en el "hall" que era mi mente, otra vez estaba preocupada.

Escuche atentamente la mente de mi hermano, ahora preocupado yo tambien. _Ya debe faltar poco, nos espera mas de un dia viajando, podriamos haberlo echo mas rapido en avion, no entiendo la razon de ir en coche_

_Alice, Jasper no entiende porque viajamos en coche en vez de en avion_

_Le hablare de... lo que podemos hacer en Forks, de las posibilidades que tenga de ir a comprarme un auto y de ir al centro comercial de Seattle cada tanto_ vi su esfuerzo de alejar a su compañero de malos pensamientos y quise ayudarla_ bien pensado, acercate un poco a nuestro auto y hablaremos entre los tres_

Sabia que me habia visto asique la obedeci, nadie solia desobedecer a Alice y menos apostar contra ella, solo Emmett se ariesgaba a perder y ser el "esclavo de compras" de mi hermana, como ella lo llamaba.

-Sabes Jazz, estoy feliz de volver a Forks -dijo con su cantarina y aguda voz- tengo ganas de ver como cambio el centro comercial de Seattle.

-¿solo por eso extrañas Forks, Alice? -le pregunte sarcasticamente.

-de echo tambien extraño los bosques -se rio- ¿que es lo que mas extrañas tu Jasper?

-la tranquilidad de la gente y los bosques -admitio el aludido- era un pueblo sin muchos problemas y muy tranquilo.

-eso es verdad -admiti sonriendo, estabamos logrando alejar los malos pensamientos de la mente de Jazz- aunque sus mentes son extrañas.

-¿en que sentido? -preguntaron a la ves.

-como ahi poca gente en el pueblo cuando alguien llega se crea un gran alboroto -les conte frunciendo el ceño- sobretodo en sus mentes, los nuevos son los juguetes brillantes recien estrenados de un niño pequeño.

La risa de Jasper llego a mis oidos antes que la de Alice. Me rei de mi comentario, feliz de que mi hermana se hallara contenta.

-chicos, a cinco kilometros esta el hotel -Carlisle estaba ya agitado de conducir y bastante aburrido- siganme cuando doble en la curva siguiente.

Habiamos conducido durante todo el dia, la carretera estaba casi desierta y, segun las mentes de la mayoria de los conductores, pararian a descansar ¿Que clase de humanos no estarian agotados despues de conducir todo el dia? seguramente recordarian algunos de nuestros ostentosos autos en medio de trastos como esos. Me rei de mi mismo, Rosalie estaria indignada al ver como tratan a esos trastos, ella era la mejor mecanica que teniamos.

Los cinco kilometros mencionados por Carlisle pasaron volando mientras me concentraba en la musica de mi estereo y deseaba con todo mi ser llegar a nuestra casa para tocar mi piano de cola. Entonaba una cancion lo mas bajo que podia pero aun asi Rosalie y Emmett, que iban detras mio, me oyeron.

-¿sigues cantandole a la humana de tus sueños despierto? -se burlo Rosalie mientras Emmett se reia malvadamente.

Los ignore, no queria enfadarme como sucedia ultimamente debido a mi poca suerte buscando a mi bella desconocida. Esme es quien me consolo, pensando unas dulces palabras.

_¿sabes Edward? no debes enfadarte con Rose, esta aburrida, ni con Emmett, que disfruta jugando asi con todos. Esa joven es especial para ti, te mueres de ganas de encontrarla, pero debes desearlo con toda tu "alma" y sucedera hijo._

Menudo chiste, los vampiros no tenemos alma. Las viejas historias mitologicas dicen que los vampiros al no morir pierden sus almas y tienen prohibida la entrada al cielo. Si lograra encontrar a mi humana desconocida lo creeria, creeria en el cielo pero estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla, habian pasado mas de un año.

La noche se me paso rapido mientras leia y trataba de ignorar a Emmett y a Rosalie. La tarde del jueves y viernes en la carretera paso aun mas velozmente ya que me puse en un estado en el que ignoraba a todos a mi alrededor.

Era la noche del viernes cuando por fin llegamos. Y ni bien me baje del auto _su_ olor me golpeo tan fuerte como una bola de demolicion. Corri velozmente hasta mi habitacion y me cambie la ropa. Trate de ignorar el olor, podia estar volviendome loco pero era muy real, sin poder aguantar sali y me deje llevar por el olor. Provenia de la ventana de la casa de al lado.

Salte y entre en la habitacion... Alli estaba mi hermosa desconocida, igual de hermosa que hacia un año pero mas madura, mas adulta. Estaba revolviendose inquieta, se levanto y me escondi dentro del ropero.

Senti que volvio a acostarse y sali, eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Mire la ventana, ahora cerrada y suspire, sabia que nada del mundo podria moverme de su lado asique me quede a vigilar su sueño toda la noche.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo #3

****

Bella's Pov

Cuando abri los ojos a la mañana siguiente me descubri feliz, era viernes, saldria con Angela a una noche de chicas y habia logrado dormirme sin pesadillas. Sentia que las cosas marchaban bien, por ahora, y esperaba de corazon que se mantuvieran asi.

Era mas tarde de lo que creia por lo que me bañe velozmente y corri a desayunar un bol de cereales con leche. Cuando sali rapidamente de mi casa vi a la pequeña chica que habia estado entrando cajas la noche anterior. Era mas baja de estatura que yo, de ojos color dorado, pelo negro y corto en punta, la piel de porcelana perfecta y era hermosisima. Parecia una muñeca y tenia un andar que me daba envidia, parecia bailar en lugar de andar.

Me miro fijamente y me sonrio unos segundos despues, al instante le devolvi la sonrisa sin poderlo evitar. Se acerco a mi lado y hablo, tenia una voz de soprano aguda y cantarina.

-hola, parece que eres mi nueva vecina. Me llamo Alice Cullen.

-Bella Swan -conteste aun sonriendo, seria genial llevarme bien con Alice- son los nuevos en el pueblo, todos comentan eso en el instituto.

-¿de verdad? -pregunto sorprendida.

-si, yo tambien fui nueva hace mas de un año y todos me miraban fijamente, hablaban de mi -habia sido parecido a ser famosa en Forks- prefiero no resaltar asique no fue muy agradable.

-es bueno resaltar de vez en cuando, pero si no te gusta debio de ser una tortura para ti -comento con amabilidad, me era muy sencillo confiar en ella- espero poder verte en el instituto, seria genial tener mi primer amiga en Forks.

-Claro, nos cruzaremos seguido -sonrei aun mas.

Me devolvio la sonrisa y suspire, debia volar al instituto.

-debo irme al instituto Alice, pero te vere mas tarde -ella rio.

-claro Bella, nos vemos.

Corri a mi auto y maneje con la velocidad que mi monovolumen y mi conciencia a que era torpe me permitian. Cuando llegue al instituto Mike corrio a recibirme alegremente, muchas veces su alegria era contagiosa y hoy era el caso.

-te ves linda hoy Bella, pareces mas alegre que otros dias -comento sonriendo.

Me rei, ¿seria realmente asi?

-supongo que se debe a que es viernes y tengo planes para divertirme hoy con...

-¿con quien? ¿ese Jacob Black verdad? -pregunto demasiado posesivamente.

-a ti no tendria que importarte pero ¿para que molestarme contigo si al final siempre ganas? -bufe indiganda- saldre de compras con Angela, si no me crees puedes preguntarle.

-no es necesario, tu no sabes mentir -bufe otra vez y continue con mi camino.

Llegamos al aula de español, yo estaba enfurruñada. Odiaba que Mike se comportara de esa odiosa manera posesiva que hacia enfadar a Jessica.

Yo solia sentarme sola, ya que siempre sobraba una silla, menos en matematica y educacion fisica, donde siempre estabamos todos. Me alegre de pensar que tal vez coincida en alguna clase con Alice.

Las clases se me pasaron con mucha rapidez y estaba muy feliz de poder pasar un tiempo con Angela. Cuando llegue a mi casa deje la mochila y tome un bolso que habia comprado hacia unos meses, donde meti mi celular, dinero y me mire atentamente.

Decidi cambiarme, me puse un jean ajustado azul y una remera rayada en tonos verdes. Tome la campera y me la puse, sin querer mirar mi pelo. Sabia que estaria ondulado y muy enredado.

Angela toco la bocina de su auto, ella me pasaria a buscar y me alcanzaria a mi casa en la noche. Sonrei cuando vi a Alice sacar una de las cajas y dejarlas en el basurero, no parecia agotada pero la enorme cantidad de cajas me decia que habia trabajado todo el dia. De echo tenia la misma ropa que en la mañana, solo que con un poco de polvo y algo arrugadas.

-Alice, Carlisle pregunta donde dejaste su botiquin -la puerta del interior de la casa se abrio pero nadie salio de ella.

Sabia que mis ojos estaban demasiado abiertos pero no me importaba. Esa voz, tan hermosa y masculina, me habia dejado sin aliento. Deseaba correr y ver quien era su dueño pero sabia que jamas seria tan bello y atrayente que su voz.

Lo mas extraño era que recordaba haber oido esa voz en algun sueño, en mi inconsiencia sabia que la conocia, aunque realmente no tenia idea.

-Dile a papa que ahi voy -espeto Alice frunciendo el ceño- cierra la puerta de una vez.

Me asombro el mal humor de Alice, pero no era algo en lo que debia preocuparme. Seguia aturdida, estaba ansiosa. Queria saber quien era el que habia abierto la puerta, _necesitaba_ saberlo.

-Bella, se nos hara tarde -Angela me tomo del brazo para que vuelva en mi.

-lo lamento, Angela -me di vuelta para sonreirle, disculpandome con la mirada y, acto seguido, le sonrei a Alice- nos vemos luego Alice.

-adios Bella -me sonrio ella.

Angela no me saco los ojos de encima hasta que arranco su auto, sonreia casi sin disimular. Me pregunte el porque, despues recorde como me habia paralizado al oir aquella voz, seguramente mi cara habria sido ridicula. No aguante mas y rompi el largo silencio.

-¿ahi algo en especial por lo que te ries Angela? -miraba por la ventana sin ver mas que el verde que nos rodeaba.

Suspire.

Todo era demasiado verde.

-mmm... Se puede decir que de ti -contesto ella, la mire- solo que no tanto de ti, mas bien de la situacion.

-¿de que hablas? -ahora la mire fijamente, sonrio aun mas.

-parecias hacer un gran esfuerzo por reconocer quien era el chico que hablaba, se que te morias de ganas de correr hacia esa puerta, aunque debo admitir que entiendo el porque.

Frunci el ceño.

-¿de que hablas? -repeti.

Angela rio estruendosamente. De no haber estado confundida me habria reido, ella tenia una risa muy contagiosa.

-Desde el auto podia ver al chico que hablo, muy guapo debo admitir.

Senti una agudisima punzada de celos, no por la opinion de mi amiga, ya que no habia visto al chico, no lo conocia, sino porque ella lo habia visto y yo no.

No le conteste,volvi a mirar hacia afuera de la ventanilla. Angela no hablo, prendio la radio y empezo a cantar muy bajito una cancion conocida de esas que todos, menos yo obviamente, conocen.

Llegamos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Angela me tomo del brazo.

-¿estas molesta por algo Bella? -me pregunto mirandome a los ojos.

Sus ojos negros reflejaban mi cara, sabia que no podia mentir.

-no, Angela. Estoy ansiosa por saber quien es ese chico, nada mas -conteste mirandome las manos.

-todo a su tiempo, nunca te vi interesada en ningun chico Bella -me sonrio, parecia realmente feliz.

-no estoy interesada, solo tengo curiosidad -menti al mismo tiempo que huia del auto.

Escuche a mi amiga suspirar y murmurar claramente: "ni tu te lo crees, Bella".

No iba a discutir con ella, asique lo deje pasar. Entramos al centro comercial en silencio y decidi cambiar de tema.

Pasamos varios minutos viendo vidrieras, compramos algunas remeras y jeans. Yo debia buscarme un par de zapatos de taco, pero odiaba ese tipo de zapatos. Sabia que se acercaba el baile de primavera asique debia aprender a caminar con ellos.

Entramos a una zapateria y empezamos a mirar los modelos perezosamente. Habia muchos que, a aquellas chicas que eramos patosas y extraordinariamente torpes, no podiamos ni soñar con usar. Grandes plataformas y taco aguja, bellos colores, brillantes o con otras texturas,eran realmente bonitos.

-¿Bella? -me llamo la conocida voz de Alice Cullen.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla, estaba sentada en uno de los bancos con, minimo, cinco cajas de zapatos a su lado. Se estaba probando otro par, eran unos zapatos negros con un taco aguja enorme y plataforma.

-Hola Alice -sonrei al ver la cantidad, si solo se iba a llevar un par no podia ser tan indecisa- veo que aun no te decides por un par.

-En realidad me los llevo todos, solo estaba viendo como me quedaban -admitio sonriente- ah, ella es mi hermana Rosalie Hale.

Me presento a una rubia, esbelta, de un cuerpo por de modelo y una cara por la que cualquier mujer pagaria. Tenia el cabello largo, le caia en forma de cascada hacia la cintura, unos ojos dorados muy parecidos a los de Alice, solo que mas oscuros. Era tan distinta a Alice que jamas pareceria su hermana, de echo me llamo la atencion que su apellido fuera distinto.

-¿Hale? -pregunte frunciendo el ceño, pensativa. Tal vez era la mejor amiga de Alice y se quisieran como hermanas- emm... Mucho gusto Rosalie.

La rubia me miro de una manera que senti los pelos de mi nuca erizarse. Era una mezcla de odio con resentimiento, parecia desear que me atropellara un autobus, o algo peor.

-Rosalie -me explico Alice-, al igual que yo y el resto de mis hermanos somos adoptados por nuestros padres, ya que mi madre no puede tener hijos. Se cortes, Rose.

Rosalie me solto la mirada y se marcho a ver la seccion de botas. Alice se paro despues de haberse puesto el otro zapato negro. Aun con esos zapatos era mas alta que ella y tomo entre sus brazos las cinco cajas. Los zapatos negros no se los estaba probando, eran los que habia traido, admire su forma elegante de moverse con aquellos zapatos.

-¿viniste sola o con esa chica...? -me pregunto con naturalidad.

-con Angela -conteste- lamento haber ofendido a Rosalie.

-no lo hisiste, Bella. Rosalie esta de mal humor, eso es todo -contesto con una hermosa sonrisa.

Angela llego a mi lado, habia pagado un par de zapatos que le habian gustado.

-¿quieren acompañarnos? -nos invito Alice- estamos con nuestros demas hermanos.

-claro, por mi esta bien -contesto Ang con una sonrisa-por cierto, soy Angela Weber.

-Alice Cullen -se presentaron solas, me di cuenta que no las habia presentado- ¿que dices Bella?

-mmm... claro, vamos -ellas sonrieron y sonrei a mi vez, pero con pesar.

Tenia la impresion de que no le habia caido bien a Rosalie y por las miradas asesinas que esta me lanzaba sabia que tenia razon.

Alice nos guio hasta el segundo piso del centro comercial, hacia donde estaban parados mirando una vidriera tres chicos, reconoci a uno de ellos, lo habia visto con Alice en la noche, era el grandote que llevaba muchas cajas. Ese grandote se hacerco corriendo seguido de un rubio alto y un poco menos musculoso que el morocho que pareceria intimidante si no tuviera una gigantesca sonrisa grabada.

-el es mi hermano Emmett -me dijo Alice señalando al grandote.

Tenia el pelo negro, rizado y corto, era tan o mas musculoso que un levantador de pesas profesional. Me sonrio y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, me habia caido realmente bien. Me llamo muchisimo la atencion ver a Rosalie tomarle la mano y seguir mirandome mal, acto seguido aparto su mirada y miro el suelo. Mas tarde le preguntaria a Alice que sucedia con ella, creia poder confiar en Alice.

-... Y el es mi novio, Jasper Hale -señalo al rubio que ahora tenia tambien sus bolsas de la zapateria- el mellizo de Rosalie.

Jasper era muy alto y mas delgado que Emmett pero casi igual de musculoso, su cabello era ondulado y muy rubio y sus ojos, al igual que los de Emmett, Rosalie y Alice, eran dorados aunque cada uno tenia una diferente tonalidad.

Jasper me sonrio suavemente, parecian no pesarle en absoluto las bolsas de Alice.

-Emmett, Jasper ella es nuestra vecina Bella Swan -aclaro Alice sonriendo- y su amiga Angela Weber. ¿por que no te acercas?

No entendi a quien se dirigia hasta que escuche esa _voz_ otra vez. _Su voz_ detras mio.

-lo lamento Alice, estaba buscando algo para regalarle a Esme.

Me quede dura, deseaba darme la vuelta pero todos me observaban, no debia quedar desesperada por alguien que no conocia.

-Bien, Bella Swan el es mi hermano -dijo Alice conteniendo una sonrisa sin exito- Edward Cullen.

Me di la vuelta, estuve a punto de caer cuando lo vi. Si su voz era atrayente y hermosa, el era perfecto en todos los sentidos. Alto, tenia el pelo color cobrizo desordeando y brillante, los ojos de un dorado unico, color topacio liquido, era menos musculoso que sus hermanos pero los superaba en belleza y perfeccion.

Esbozo una perfecta sonrisa y fue ahi cuando no recorde como respirar, estaba deslumbrada, maravillada.

-un placer Bella -me dijo, quise contestarle algo pero no sabia que decir.

Parecio darse cuanta de que no podia moverme y sonrio aun mas. Logre devolverle una sonrisa, antes de ruborizarme.

Sabia que podia estar haciendo el ridiculo pero no me importo por un instante, ese hermoso angel me sonreia a mi y me gustaba, ya que sabia que debia tener miles de mujeres a sus pies.

Podia verlo sonreir durante horas y nunca, jamas hartarme de su sonrisa.

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora, espero que les guste el capitulo :)

Aguchaa :)


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

****

Edward's Pov

Ella me miraba, parecia no poder hablar.

Me desconcertaba, ¿que debia hacer sin dejar en evidencia que me preocupaba el echo de que no me dijera nada? Sonrei, trataba de darle confianza.

Me sonrio y se ruborizo, sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso color rosado que me habria dejado con la boca abierta.

¿me recordaria? ¿recordaria algo del accidente del que la salve? Dos repuestas obvias, jamas supo que yo la salve, ni ella ni nadie y sabia que recordaba que su madre murio en ese accidente, la habia visto y oido nombrarla en sus sueños en la noche.

Isabella Swan, la habia buscado tanto tiempo. Bella, debeaba que fuera _mi_ Bella. Le hacia honor a su nombre, aunque mas honor le haria si se llamara _Hermosa_ o _Tierna_.

_cumpli, Edward me debes un favor enorme_ bromeo Alice, sonrei aun mas. Tenia razon, otra vez silencie la mente de Rosalie, con quien tendria una conversacion, habia visto y oido como habia tratado a Bella.

Decidi hablarle, queria escuchar que pensaba de mi.

-un placer Bella -le dije sonriendo mas, si eso era posible.

Le preste atencion a su figura, era bastante mas alta que Alice, su pelo era castaño con reflejos rojizos, largo, con suaves ondas y sedoso, lazaban un hermoso olor a fresas, sus ojos eran color chocolate, salpicados en puntos negros, su cara era palida para ser humana, de pomulos marcados, su cuerpo esbelto y perfecto.

Me devolvio una sonrisa otra vez y desvio sus ojos de los mios, se miro los pies, parecia estar pensando pero habia algo extraño, aunque la veia alli no podia escuchar su mente, estaba muda o eso parecia. Empeze a asustarme, no habia tratado de leerle la mente y ahora que lo intentaba para saber su reaccion hacia mi no podia escuchar nada.

Jasper se dio cuenta de mi desesperacion y me calmo a la fuerza. Alice me habia estado observando y se me adelanto antes que pudiera decir algo mas.

-ella es Angela Weber, Edward -comento Alice- una amiga de Bella.

-un placer -le sonrei a Angela.

-lo mismo digo -me miro de arriba a abajo y se volvio a mirar a Bella.

Esta levanto una ceja, hizo una mueca y miro a Alice.

Tal vez no podia escuchar la mente de Bella pero si la de Angela. _pobre Bella, se esta dejando en evidencia por si sola. Si comento algo me lo reprochara en el auto, espero se de cuenta de que si no aparta los ojos de Edward se caera al suelo, con la suerte que tiene_ Asique tal vez le interesaba a Bella, me aseguraria de que no se cayera al suelo.

-¿vamos a ver una pelicula al cine? -exclamo Alice, mostrandose tal cual era y saltando a nuestro alrededor.

Mis ojos se posaron en Bella, que miraba sonriendo a mi hermana. Tan imnotizado estaba que se filtraron los pensamientos de Rosalie.

_parece tarado mirandola, que repulsion_ Le dirigio a Bella tal mirada de odio que la pobre chica se estremecio, le dirigio una mirada disimulada y al ver el ceño de Rosalie se miro los pies. Su sonrisa habia desaparecido.

-Detente Rosalie -sisee enfadado, por debajo de mi respiracion para que ni Bella ni Angela, o alguien que pasara por mi lado me oyera.

Rosalie libero de su cruel mirada a la temerosa joven.

El celular de Angela sono y la chica se aparto a atender. Escuchamos perfectamente, "Angela los gemelos levantaron fiebre, debes venir a buscarme para ir al hospital. Tu padre trabaja hasta tarde, hija."

Sin protestar y mostrandose sumamente preocupada Angela contesto que estaria alli de inmediato. Adoraba a sus hermanos pequeños, le encantaba cuidarlos. Incluso recordo haberlos cuidado un dia con Bella, alli estaba ella con uno de eso tiernos bebes en sus brazos, se veia tan hermosa.

-Bella, debo irme ahora -dijo preocupada- lo lamento por irnos tan deprisa.

Mi corazon, de haber estado vivo, se habria detenido, no podia alejarme de Bella. Alice me vio buscar una manera de detener a Bella para que se quede conmigo y volvio a ayudarme.

-Bella si quieres te llevamos nosotros, no tenemos problema -sonrio mi hermana.

-quedate Bella, despues nos veremos- Angela nos sonrio y Bella asintio.

-me quedo pero te llamare mañana -dijo- cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas al celular, Angela.

-no te preocupes, Bella -contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco _te preocupas demasiado Bella_- un placer conocerlos a todos.

Sin decir mas se marcho apresuradamente, era obvio que se moria por asegurarse que sus hermanos esten bien. Bella por su parte estaba, segun Jasper, nerviosa y temerosa pero era obvio, no nos conocia, era peligroso que se quedara con nosotros, ¿y si alguno no se detenia al atacarla? No dejaria que nadie se le acerque...

De repente cai en la realidad, jamas deberia haberla buscado. Habia sido el error mas grande, jamas podia acercarme a ella sin hacerle daño. Debia alejarme cuanto antes, por suerte aun habia tiempo para ello, Bella apenas me conocia por lo que si me alejaba de ella no podria salir herida.

_estas a punto de cometer un terrible error, Edward_ Alice me habia visto alejarme de Bella, sabia que seria lo mejor para ella. _¿estas tan seguro? ¿porque no echas un vistazo a las consecuencias? No tienes nada que perder, ¿o si?_

Mientras caminabamos al cine, antes de poder reaccionar la vision de Alice me aturdio.

_-Edward, ¿puedo saber cual es tu problema conmigo? Ya no soporto que me mires mal, yo no te hize nada malo ¡Ni siquiera te hablo! -una lagrima se asomo por las comisuras de los ojos de Bella- Trato de ignorarte pero me sentiria mejor sabiendo porque me odias, tanto tu como Rosalie._

Cuando reaccione estabamos sentados en la sala del cine, yo estaba entre Emmett y Bella, quien del otro lado tenia a Alice. Ibamos a ver una pelicula de terror que supuestamente pocos humanos podian soportar asique el plan de Alice era aferrarse a Jasper, Rosalie a Emmett lo que dejaba a Bella conmigo.

-Mas tarde te las veras conmigo Alice y ni Jasper ni Carlisle podran ayudarte hermanita -susurre por debajo de mi respiracion.

Los avances iban a comenzar y yo trataba de ponerle atencion pero el olor de Bella era mas dulce que cualquier otro olor en la sala y me distraia. Me encontraba varias veces mirandola con atencion y la veia mirarme de reojo, senti el calor subir por sus mejillas.

-Voy a comprar algunos dulces -anuncio Alice- ¿alguien quiere algo?

como si no lo supiera pense frunciendo el ceño.

-deja, Alice yo ire -Bella se ofrecio sonriendole a mi hermana- tenia pensado ir, solo que no me decidia que comprar.

asique eso se proponia sacudi la cabeza, Alice no era ella si no molestaba a alguien.

-Edward te acompaña, Bella -dijo Emmett riendo fuertemente.

Le dirigi una mirada de profundo pesar, debia matarlos mas tarde a los dos, a Emmett y a Alice.

_no te olvides de Rose_ Alice me miro sonriendo, alertada por mis pensamientos.

Bella me miro y sin decir nada ni esperarme salio de la sala velozmente. Me levante y la segui, ignorando las silenciosas burlas de mis hermanos. Habia una fila enorme y ella estaba ultima. Me pare a su lado, nuevamente imnotizado. La fila apenas avanzaba, parecia no moverse pero me parecia mejor asi. Bella sentia mi mirada y estaba realmente ruborizada, saco de su bolsillo un billete de veinte dolares. ¿Se pensaba que la iba a dejar pagar algo?

Le tome el brazo suavemente, con cuidado de no tocar su piel con mis manos heladas.

-¿de verdad crees que vas a pagar algo? -le pregunte mirandola a los ojos.

Pestañeo, algo confundida.

-Son muchos ustedes, por lo que no quiero que me paguen nada -contesto mirando el suelo.

¿por que no me miraba a los ojos? ¿por que se ponia nerviosa cuando me miraba? No entendia.

-ademas Alice ya pago mi entrada, no me dejo que le diera el dinero -levanto la vista y fijo sus ojos en los mios.

No tengo idea de la cantidad de tiempo que nos miramos a los ojos, era tan linda. Eso era quedarse corto, era perfecta. Jamas habia visto a alguien tan hermosa en mi vida.

-¿en que puedo ayudarlos? -la chica que nos atendio debio llamarnos la atencion ya que ninguno prestaba nada de atencion.

_es muy sexy, ¿que hace con esa?_ frunci el ceño y mire a Bella.

no le contestes, Edward me dije a mi mismo.

-¿que quieres Bella? -le pregunte, ella se encogio de hombros dandome a entender que podia comprar lo que quisiera.

Llevamos tres baldes de pochoclo y tres vasos grandes de gaseosa, le habia dicho a Bella que no tomaria ni comeria nada y que mis hermanos compartirian el suyo. Le preocupaba que gaste de mas, si supiera la cantidad que teniamos por todo el mundo.

En cuanto nos sentamos y repartimos lo que compramos vimos que aun no empezaba la pelicula, nos parecio estar fuera mucho tiempo pero la realidad era otra.

-Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido Bella -le susurro Alice en el oido- esper que seamos buenas amigas.

-por supuesto que si, Alice -la sonrisa de Bella era tan hermosa- sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

Con horror vi como mi hermana tomaba la calida mano de Bella entre las suyas, heladas, y como Bella sonreia y acariciaba el dorso de la mano helada de Alice.

-tu tambien puedes contar conmigo Bella- contesto mi hermana antes de multiplicar mi horror.

Alice abrazo a Bella y esta le devolvio el abrazo felizmente. Jasper y Emmett veian la escena enternecidos, Rosalie con asco. Yo creia que Bella era realmente tierna pero no entendia, ¿estaba loca o que?

-Tambien puedes contar conmigo Bella -admitio Jasper.

Bella se separo de Alice y acaricio el dorso de la mano de Jasper, sonriendo. Despues miro a mi hermana para asegurarse de que no le habia molestado, que no era el caso.

-y conmigo Bella -adimtio Emmett.

Esta vez Bella se volvio pero ni abrazo ni tomo la mano de Emmett, obviamente por Rosalie, pero mi hermano es muy efusivo y abrazo a Bella como pudo sobre mi. Cuando se separaron ella sonreia.

-todos pueden contar conmigo, gracias -senti que se ruborizo y sonrei.

Alice se acerco a su oido y escuchamos como le susurraba a Bella, yo con terror y asombro.

-a Edward le caiste bien tambien, puedes contar con el igual que con nosotros -Emmett y Jasper no podian contener la risa- solo que es timido, no es nada personal.

Iba a matar a Alice, lenta y dolorosamente. Ella vio mis intenciones y sonrio.

_eres incapaz de matarme, me quieres demasiado y me extrañaras luego_

-no tentes a la suerte, puedo soportar el duelo -susurre bajo mi respiracion.

Por fin, las luces se apagaron totalmente. La pelicula habia empezado.

Era una pelicula extraña, me parecia totalmente ridicula ya que jamas los muertos podrian revivir y matar humanos. Las personas dentro de la sala estaban aterrorizadas, sus pensamientos eran casi todos iguales "_que horror, que nunca pase"_ o algo asi. Estaban realmente muertos de miedo, comiendo pochoclos en los momentos de suspenso.

Bella estaba tensa, evidentemente la pelicula tambien la atemorizaba a ella. Me descubrio mirandola y le sonrei, tratando de infundirle animo. No vi exactamente que paso en la pelicula ya que todos en la sala gritaron, menos Bella, mis hermanos y yo. Emmett se reia un voz muy baja, Rosalie no opinaba y pensaba en ella misma, Jasper y Alice se daban besos en silencio por lo que los ignore. Bella por su parte me apreto con las fuerzas que tenia la mano, sorprendido la mire. Ella se ruborizo y aparto la mano pero agarre su mano, no me molestaba en absoluto como ella debia creer. Me sonrio y me devolvio el apreton.

Pase toda la pelicula aferrando la mano de Bella, mi helada mano se habia calentado y sentia su piel tan suave. Bella era realmente calida, suave y hermosa.

Cuando la pelicula acabo, muy deprisa para mi gusto, Bella me solto aunque no sabia que mis hermanos nos habian visto. Ella tenia suerte, solo Alice la molestaria con eso, a mi me esperaba Emmett tambien.

-Vamos a cenar, vamos -salto Alice arrastrando la mano de Jasper.

Rosalie salio sin decir nada, y Emmett corrio gritando el nombre de mi hermana favorita. Estaba decidido, los mataria a los dos. Los escuche irse corriendo tan rapido que ningun humano lo notaria hasta que no escuche mas sus pensamientos.

-¿adonde fueron? -pregunto Bella parandose del asiento.

-quien sabe, hasta mas tarde dudo que lo sepamos -la imite- pueden pasar horas, es tipico de ellos irse asi ya que me manejo solo al no estar con nadie ni depender de nadie.

-eso es verdad, yo tampoco dependo de nadie -explico ella ¿triste o molesta?- por eso trato de no salir con mis compañeros, siempre andan juntos y no estoy realmente integrada al grupo. Dudo que pueda contarlos como amigos pero no ahi muchas opciones en Forks.

-Si, eso escuche -me rei con ella, la sala de cine estaba casi vacia- vamos a sentarnos afuera, ¿quieres Bella?

-claro, vamos -acepto sonriente mi oferta y salimos de alli.

Tenia ganas de tomar la mano de Bella, pero no debia abusar y lo sabia. Bella me miraba de reojo y se ruborizaba cuando la pillaba. Yo por mi parte sonreia. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que habia en el centro comercial, Bella debia querer esperar a que Alice y mis hermanos volvieran para cenar.

-deberia advertirte sobre Alice -comente sonriendo- pareces agradarle mucho, por lo que no te dejara respirar.

-es muy simpatica, realmente me agrada -dijo ella mirando sus pies- ¿sobre que debes advertirme exactamente?

-mmm, es una chica muy entusiasta como seguro te habras dado cuenta -explique levantando una ceja- y ya vez que nadie es capaz de apostar en contra de Alice, nunca, asique no te lo recomiendo.

Bella rio suavemente y asintio.

-¿alguna advertencia mas?

-si, con Alice que puede parecer adorable pero es el demonio en miniatura, te volvera loca -ella rio y la imite- y con Emmett, es muy tipico de el molestar con cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, siempre esta feliz y es de abrazar fuertemente a la gente.

-bien, lo tendre en cuenta -me sonrio, si hubiera tenido corazon habria dado un vuelco- ¿Jasper...?

-oh, no te preocupes por Jasper -le devolvi la sonrisa- es un tipo extraño, solo el puede con Alice aunque es mejor decir que ella tambien puede con el todo el tiempo.

-tus hermanos son realmente unicos -suspiro Bella mirando el techo.

-Ignora a Rosalie, es lo que hacemos todos -dije, sabiendo que no entendia la actitud de mi hermana- no le has echo nada, es asi siempre.

-no puedo caerle bien a todos, realmente no entendia su reaccion hacia mi -admitio fruciendo el ceño.

-solo ignorala Bella -le aconseje- y no le hagas caso a Alice, no soy tan timido.

Ella solo rio, me encantaba ese sonido.

-son una familia muy grande y sorprendente -dijo con cierta nostalgia- yo solo tengo a Charlie, me hubiera encantado tener aunque sea un hermano.

-somos muy distintos, es verdad -admiti, deseando con todo lo que soy ser normal- Alice debio explicarte algo sobre nosotros...

-Oh, no -admitio ella, frunciendo el ceño- no tuvo mucho tiempo de explicarme nada, solo me dijo que eran todos adoptados, que ella, Emmett y tu eran Cullen, que Rosalie y Jasper eran los mellizos Hale pero todos vivian juntos.

-y menciono algo sobre las relaciones entre ellos -afirme.

-Si, que ella salia con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie -ella rio, luego miro el techo y suspiro bajito.

-estas aburrida ¿verdad? -deberia molestarle estar a solas conmigo.

-Oh, no. Para nada - admitio, me sonrio y empezo a ruborizarse cuando le devolvi la sonrisa, miro para otro lado- eres muy interesante, Edward.

-tu tambien Bella -admiti, la vi mirarme con el rabillo del ojo y escuche a su corazon latir rapidamente- vamos a cenar, ¿quieres?

-claro que si, vamos -se paro gustosa y la imite, me gustaba su entusiasmo mas de lo necesario.

Debia tener cuidado con Bella, me agradaba su compañia mas de lo que queria admitir. Fue en ese momento cuando escuche los pensamientos de Alice.

_se ven tan tiernos juntos, Jasper dice que ella esta realmente deslumbrada contigo y que sus sentimientos son realmente sinceros Edward_

Maldeci por dentro, ella habia estado vigilando y esperando para llegar. Mataria a Alice, eso era ahora un echo. En ese instante llego a donde yo estaba acompañada de los demas.

-Vamos a cenar, estoy hambrienta -canto saltando.

Bella no la habia visto u oido llegar por lo que se estremecio, al reconocer la voz de Alice sonrio y dejo que mi hermanita la arrastrara del brazo. Emmett me dio un empujon amistoso tratando de no reirse, seguramente de como no podia sacar mis ojos de Bella, Jasper sonreia mientras miraba a Alice hablar con Bella y Rosalie no decia nada, solo caminaba atras.

Comimos hablando tranquilamente, Bella parecia confiar realmente en Alice, Emmett y Jasper ya que respondio todas las preguntas que ellos tenian sobre su vida. Ninguno hablo de la mama de Bella, ni menciono nada sobre Charlie, su padre, o le pregunto si tenia hermanos, trataron de hablar solo de las cosas que le gustaba hacer y el instituto de Forks. Ella reia de las peleas entre Alice y yo, y de las constantes bromas de Emmett hacia Alice, Jasper y hacia mi. Incluso se presto para que le hiciera bromas tambien.

Esta chica me tenia hinmotizado, su olor era unico y dulce, su personalidad era especial ya que todos los humanos huian de nosotros por instinto, y su mente la unica que no sentia en el enorme hall que es mi cabeza. Deseaba su sangre, pero era facil resistirme al verla sonreir, deseaba saber que pensaba pero era tan pura de alma que sus ojos me transmitian sus sentimientos, deseaba mucho su compania y eso era peligroso para ella.

No debia enamorarme de Bella, era imposible ya que no queria hacerle daño, tal vez debia alejarme de ella aunque me doliera y me costara, lo haria.

* * *

Anduve muy ocupada con las tareas del colegio, asique aca esta su capitulo.

Disfrutenlo! Y perdon por la tardanza.

Aguchaa,


End file.
